Twisting the Knife
by vindict
Summary: Robin becomes Slade's apprentice in order to gain his trust so he can inject Slade with a serum to make him mortal, but after serving as his apprentice and seeing things in a new light, will he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So, when I was younger I had another account on this site. I posted a story, and then never updated it. It was a very good plot and I made a new account now so that I could perhaps try to actually expand upon the initial good idea. So, yeah, no plagiary here. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"How long until the serum is ready?"

Robin watched the vial intently on the lab table. Months of endless research, guess-work, prayer, sweat, and blood had all been taken to be manifested into one single vial. It was small and was actually a lilac color, making it look deceptively innocuous. However, it was anything but. It was the key to perhaps defeating the most heinous and dangerous criminal that Jump City had ever encountered.

After the Titans had uncovered the disturbing truth about Slade, about his apparent immortality, the team became dead-set in attempting to create a serum that would hopefully render him once again mortal.

Cyborg scratched his forehead, deep in thought. "Four months, tops. Maybe even three."

Robin sighed in dismay. Four months. A month longer than they had originally anticipated. "I see. Well, I need to go make preparations before I go." He turned to leave, but felt the solid weight of Cyborg's hand as it light gripped his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this." Said Cyborg, quietly.

Robin refused to turn and meet the gaze of his friend. "I do. We finally have _His _weakness right there," He gestured to the vial of serum. "And I am the only one who has any chance of getting to him. To beating him, once and for all."

There was a tense silence that followed, meaning that Cyborg knew what he said was true, so Robin continued. "I don't like this situation as much as you do, but it must be done. If there was another way, I would, but...there just isn't."

"I know." Came the quiet reply behind him.

The hand was removed from Robin's shoulder, and with that, he left the lab.

* * *

Everyone was waiting on him the night he was set to leave. Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg. They were gathered there outside his bedroom door in the hallway, worryingly quiet, lightyears different from their usual rowdy routine. There was an awkward silence as Robin starred as his friends, searching for the right words to say as their sad eyes met his own.

"Friend Robin," The alien girl's eyes were already full of tears in her normal fashion. "We will all miss you terribly."

"It won't be for long, Star. Promise. I'll get in and out. No problem, okay?"

_No problem. Ha. _

"We all have your back if anything goes wrong." Said Beastboy confidently.

Robin smiled. "I know I can count on all of you."

He hugged each and everyone of them individually, a bit more vulnerable and warm than he was used to acting, but it was a precarious time all of them. The Titans would be without a leader and Robin would be...with _Him_.

With one final look at them all-at his make-shift little family-Robin said goodbye and took his R-Cycle to the heart of the city.

There was no need to pack anything. Robin knew that where he was going to his usual attire would not be welcome. Rather than his normal hero gear, Robin settled with nothing but a grey sweatshirt and black pants, leaving nothing but his mask.

He was travelling back to the old Haunt, the place where Slade has made him his apprentice so long ago. All the humiliation and degradation that he had endured during that time still sent the horrid taste of bile to the base of his throat.

He arrived at the Haunt, finding it to be crumbling from lack of up-keep. It was disturbingly quiet. Too quiet. Jump City was always filled with sounds and life, but this place...it smelled of malice and death. He shuddered.

Robin sat unceremoniously and pulled Slade's signal with his insignia. He triggered it, almost half-expecting it to cause some kind of explosion or chain reaction.

And...

Nothing happened. No beeping. No message. Not a single stir in the dead air that surrounded him.

Hm. Odd. Perhaps the thing was broken after all these years.

Robin decided to wait.

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Still nothing.

Giving a heavy sigh, Robin rose to his feet. Slade was a no-show. It had been months since Slade had been seen. Maybe he had lost interest in Jump City. Maybe he was gone for good. The boy started to walk out of the Haunt, but felt something whirl past his head and strike a wall just to the left of him.

A knife. It stuck blade-first in the wall.

Robin started, dumbfounded. The knife had missed his head by mere centimeters.

"That was your one chance, Robin. I missed on purpose, and I can assure you, I will not be missing again." That voice. It was him. That silky, slimy, disgusting voice.

Another knife came hurtling toward him again, but Robin easily evaded that one, side-stepping it. He turned to see the older man standing on a platform just above him, imposing as always. Slade jumps off of the platform, landing with ease, no further than ten feet away from Robin.

Robin's hands immediately went up, signalling no intent to harm. "I'm not here to fight, Slade."

The villain's eye narrows in scrutiny and skepticism, but his voice remains light, almost mocking. "Oh?"

The younger man shook his head, setting his jaw.

"Then tell me, dear boy, why are you here?"

Robin is silent. He has to form the right words. No room for error exists. He can not seem too eager. No, that would be too suspicious. The mastermind would see right through that. But he must show the proper amount of interest, to stroke the man's ego.

"I can't do it anymore." Replied the younger man, his voice dropping low.

There was a pause as Slade pondered. "You must be more specific than that."

"I don't think I can be a hero anymore."

There was silence, so Robin continued. "It has been months, and the Titans have barely survived the onslaught of crime that has plagued Jump City. Day after day, new trouble arrives, and it is only getting worse. I can barely keep up." Robin clenches his fist. "I wanted to be a hero because I wanted the world to be a better place, but I see now...that was a naive dream…"

Robin trailed off. There was some actual truth in what he was saying. Crime had been getting exponentially worse, and though the Titans were exceptional in fighting crime, even _they_ were beginning to be spread thin. Many sleepless nights had been spent trying to find a way to eradicate the evil that was making its way through the city to no avail. It was draining. Exhausting.

"Do you think me a fool, dear boy?"

Robin raised his eyes to meet his arch enemy's just to see a fist flying directly towards his face. He flipped backwards, barely missing the punch. A quick kick and he was sent flying across the room. Robin saw stars and tasted the metallic taste of blood. He kneeled down in pain. A rib was definitely broken. "I...am telling...the truth."

Slade grabbed Robin by the front of his sweatshirt, lifting him easily. "And why would I ever believe you? You have been hell-bent for years on defeating me."

"Because," Robin growled. "You know me. I don't lie. I have only ever lied of any great consequence once, and that was when you forced me to do so. I don't lie. I don't go back on my word."

He was dropped to the ground carelessly, and Robin grabbed his side in pain. "You can either believe me or not. If you truly don't believe me, then kill me now. My rib is broken, I can barely stand. Now is your chance, Slade."

Slade stared at the injured boy with an unreadable expression. Never in all his years did Slade ever expect a situation like...this...to occur.

Interesting. Very interesting. Very suspicious.

He could kill the boy, and be done with all his meddling.

But then again, if the boy was legitimate...then he would have the perfect protégé.

It was a gamble. A gamble he was willing to take?

Maybe.

Slade made no move to attack, so Robin stood unsteadily.

Robin gripped the edge of his mask. It was the last resort he had. His mask symbolized everything that separated Robin from the normal evil world. His mask was his armor, his last defense. Before he could talk himself out of it, Robin tore the mask off his face and threw it to the ground.

Look at him. Robin had to look at him.

Slade had to admit, he was taken aback by that. Not that he showed it. But still. Sure, Slade had known for years what Robin's actual identity was, but the boy actually revealing it to him on his own accord...that was quite an unexpected move.

"What do you say, Slade?" Robin's ice blue eyes were set in determination.

Slade stared back evenly. "One month," he replied. "One month to show your loyalty. One slip-up, and you are dead and so will all your little friends, understand me, boy?"

"Yes."

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Then follow me."

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please leave a review. Thank you in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the support and I apologize for the late updates.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"I'm worried about him."

Cyborg was pacing the floor with the other Titans staring at him worriedly. The metal teen had been at this for two hours now, making his way from one side of the room only to turn abruptly around and make his way back. Raven attempted to search his mind but found only a strong cavern of worry greet her, clouding any other thoughts that could be useful in calming him down.

"Relax. He'll be fine!." Beastboy said, attempting a confident tone, though everyone knew he was anything but.

"We know how he has _always_ been went it comes to Slade." Replied Cyborg, and Starfire hugged one of the couch chairs, nodding.

"He gets very...dark. Not like himself." She said.

"I think we should wait a while before getting so worked up." Everyone looked at Raven as she interjected. "Robin has a...complicated relationship with Slade, but things have changed. He's older now-we all are-and as such, I think we should trust him."

The room was quiet, tension and unresolved worry hanging thick in the air. There was nothing to do but wait to see what would come.

* * *

Robin woke up on the floor with the worst migraine imaginable.

_What the fuck?_

The young man sat up. The room was dark, but his eyes could make out some details. He was in a small room with a bed, a closet, a night stand, and very little else. Not even a window was found. It was an all white room with no decoration. All of the furniture was wood painted black and seemed relatively sturdy. It was also cold, probably no warmer than sixty-five degrees.

How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Slade asking him to follow and being led down a hallway. Then...nothing? How could one lose time so suddenly?

The bedroom door opened, sending light flooding in, making Robin's eyes ache.

"Apologies for the headache you undoubtedly have." Taunts Slade, making it very clear no sympathy was to be found in a ten miles radius.

"Mind explaining why I now have three times less functioning brain cells from before?" Asked an annoyed Robin, rubbing the side of his head gingerly, a lump already forming.

"Couldn't have you knowing where I set up camp, now would I?"

_Damn. Good point. _Robin had been hoping to get clues as to Slade's home base. Despite being rather exasperated, the younger man kept his tone light. "Oh, so are blindfolds not in existence anymore? Or maybe even a strong sedative?"

"Oh they exist, but this is much more fun."

"I won't be much of an apprentice with brain damage, Slade."

"You'll be fine. I've kicked you much harder before. Seen you get thrown against building by much larger foes." Robin could hear the Smile behind the Slade's mask as he said this, and resisted the urge not to roll his eyes.

"We really need to have a discussion on your stalker tendencies."

Slade narrowed his eye in annoyance. "Come."

"Gonna knock me out again? Aim for the other side of my head, if you'll be so kind. Need to even it up."

"No need now. Identification of your current location is unlikely."

"Unlikely?"

"Impossible." With that, Slade left the room, leaving Robin to follow him, who picked himself off the floor. Surprise. Another long dark hallway with various unmarked doors lined each side. There was truly no telling how large Slade's headquarters was or what exactly it encompassed.

Come to think of it, Robin had really never stopped to seriously ponder how Slade could acquire such amenities. In his dark days (as the Titans had dubbed that rough era), he had scoured piles of information regarding the masked villain and found very little new or useful information. Slade was many things, but careless was not one of them. The man was a loner, rarely making alliances, and even more rarely allowing them to be lasting. A crazy, almost humorous thought crossed Robin's mind.

_What if Slade owned a huge corporation like Bruce? Ha._

Slade opened a door on the left. There was simply a table with two chairs. A small device laid on the middle of the table, glistening ominously underneath the fluorescent lights. Additionally, there was a stack of paperwork laying off to the side of the table.

"What's that?" Asked Robin, gesturing towards the device..

"Sit." Ordered the other man, already sitting.

Robin did.

Slade slid the device towards him.

"What is that?" Asked Robin, studying it careful but not touching it.

"A device meant to be implanted underneath your skin. It is meant to enable me to see your every move."

"I see." The younger man to extra care to keep his voice even, to show no emotion. "You want to put the chip in my body."

"Precisely."

_Jesus. He's definitely not making this easy, is he?_

Robin took his gloves off, placing it on the corner of the metal table. He outstretched his arm so it laid out in front of the older man, accepting his fate. This was the only way to show his trust, his commitment to the evil mastermind. Just like when he took his mask off. Robin knew this was a test. To see if he was willing to give up everything, his very autonomy.

"Oh, no, Robin," replied the older man, crossing his arms. "This will be your task."

"You want me to do it myself?"

"Of course."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick? For all I know, this could be some sort of mind-controlling device."

Slade chucked a bit. "Let this be an exercise of trust, Robin." The older man gestures towards himself and then to Robin. "I have taken steps to trust you, so you just do the same. After all, it _is_ a two-way Street."

Robin resisted the urge to sigh. It was already humiliating and exasperating enough that he had to be implanted with a location chip like a dog, but now he had to do it himself? He knew well enough that this was just an insult to injury and a further test of his loyalty. The old, younger Robin would've spit in Slade's face, fought it, cussed him, anything, but the older Robin knew better. Anger and petulance would get him nowhere. What was required now was precision and strategy.

Robin simply nodded and grabbed the device. He presses it to his skin just below the crook of his left arm. One look at Slade, and Robin presses a button on the device and felt the sting of the chip being inserted.

Slade then placed the paperwork in front of him.

"A _contract_?" Asked Robin, astounded.

"Of course. I am not a barbarian." Slade brought out a pen and placed it to the side of the paperwork. "You came here consensually to be my apprentice. Effectively my heir. As such, there needs to be the official declaration of alliance as well the acknowledgment of rules in place."

"There was no contract last time." Retorted Robin evenly.

"Things change." Replied the older man vaguely.

Right. Things do change. Years ago Robin would have never done what he is doing now—relinquishing his power to Slade. Sure, Red X had been a phase in his life that was somewhat similar but this...this was far more personal. There was no mask to hide behind. It was just him and his arch enemy.

Robin looked down at the contract carefully, taking care to read everything, _especially_ the small print. It was not a long contract, only a couple pages.

"Essentially, there will be a transaction. In exchange for your allegiance to me, you will receive all of my knowledge. Not all at once, of course. Only when I deem appropriate, and when you prove yourself to be trustworthy." Slade flipped to the second page. "Furthermore, you are not to be in contact with anyone unless I am approve it first, which includes any of the Titans or Justice League. Not even a simple stranger on the street is allowed to be reckoned with without my explicit permission."

"Very permissive." Said Robin facetiously.

Slade shot him a look but nevertheless moved on. "If you sign, you are to be my apprentice until I have determined you to be no longer in need of such a position, in which case, our relationship with move from master and apprentice to business partners. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"If you attempt to betray me, or give me any legitimate reason to not trust you, the contract will be promptly broken. The price of this will be severe. After all, you will have access to a great portion of my secrets, and the spread of secrets can simply not be allowed."

"So you'll kill me?"

"Yes."

Robin felt his muscles tense, but said nothing. So, basically, he had to be on his best behavior. His very life was at stake. The room for error was paper thin. Slade sat back in his chair, studying him in interest, that dark, serious eye of his seemingly tearing Robin apart cell by cell. "Have you made your decision?"

The younger man grabbed the pen, steeling himself. "I made my decision the second I took my mask off."

Robin signed, sat the pen down, and handed his new _master_ the agreement. Jesus, he felt a little sick. It was done. He was officially back in the clutches of the one man who had never been able to get under his skin quite like any other.

Slade places the papers to the side. "Come."

Robin was beginning to feel like a dog, but did as he was commanded.

* * *

He was led back to his bedroom. Clothes, freshly pressed, were now sitting on his bed. It was quite a few clothes, actually. Enough to last a full two or three weeks without having to wash a single load of laundry.

"These are your clothes. It's your responsibility to care and clean them. I expect them to be pressed and folded. No messes. There is a washer, dryer, and ironing board located down the hall. Third door to the left."

_Yes, mom._

_Fuck, he'd met military officers less anal than him about organization and clothes._

When Robin said nothing, Slade swatted him on the back of the head. Not enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. "Answer me."

The younger man made a grunt of disapproval but nodded. "No messes, folded, pressed, got it."

Slade narrowed his eye at him. "Take an hour, organize things. Also, get out of that ridiculous garb. Put on a training uniform and be waiting for me. We have work to do." The older man didn't wait for a reply, and left the room.

In the back of his mind, Robin wondered if there was a camera in this room. It wouldn't surprise him, but for the sake of his sanity, he would pretend that there was no such possibility. Many questions floated in and out of his mind. How did clothes almost magically appear on his bed even though Slade never left his sight? Did someone else live with Slade? (Ha! What a thought!) What sort of work did Slade have in store for him?

He started to organize his clothing.

'_What a good boy I am. Following orders.' _

Robin resisted the urge to gag.

Pressing forward, he hung up his clothes. There was no need to iron anything as of yet because everything was immaculate, not a wrinkle in sight. A majority of the clothing seemed to be combat clothing. Not the actual protective gear, but the clothes that went underneath. Most of it was lightweight, breathable, and, of course, mostly black with accents of orange.

Lastly, the time had come for him to retire the Titans' outfit...at least for now. Robin briefly wondered if Slade would take it from him (and probably destroy it). He silently prayed to the powers that be that this would not be the case, but the odds were heavily against him. Robin took his signature uniform and gingerly hung it up. Slade has said that there was "work" to be done, so Robin chose the training uniform.

There was no mirror in the room, but it was just as well. Not like he particularly wanted to see himself anyway.

Slade opened the door again, uniform slightly changed. Everything was similar to what he normally wore except for the fact that his entire body was adorned with a plethora of weapons. A sword, stun grenades, and一fuck一a gun.

"Time to learn on the job, apprentice."


End file.
